Lost and Found
by Yurosoku
Summary: Their meeting in Kirkwall...was not their first meeting.
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found

Part One

The storm grew heavier, rain drenching the world in water as the small elf ran blindly, her arms around her tiny frame as her feet carried her tiredly through the mud and stone of the earth. Merrill felt the wind cut sharply into her as the breeze dulled her hearing a bit, her eyes barely open thanks to the pelting rain.

Why didn't she listen? "Do not wander out of the camp" her keeper said, that one order and she couldn't follow it.

And now she was paying for her disobedience by blindly running through the woods in the vain hopes to find shelter from the storm. Ferelden was so cold and wet she lamented, missing her own clan in Nevarra. Yes the weather wasn't much better but at least it wasn't near as heavy as the storms Ferelden had, she could at least keep her eyes opened during her search.

Her teeth chattered and her body shook with the cold, her eyes opening as she lifted her small arm to block the rain to see a small village ahead, beacons of small torches alit. She gulped fearfully, knowing it was human lands she'd be venturing to, yet the storm was growing worse as thunder boomed in the sea of clouds above her head. Cautiously, the elf ran into the village, staying on the outskirts as opposed to running into the village.

As she ran, she eventually found a large barn. Behind the barn, she spotted a loose board and after some tugging, she managed to lift it enough to slip through. Inside, she let out a deep sigh of relief from the reprieve of the storm, her body soaked with water. The barn was large as she expected, several tools finely cared for hung upon the walls, piles of hay high above like small mountains and other large tools humans used for their lands.

She bit her lip, the torches were alit which meant humans would be returning possibly, but she remembered her friend's words, Lyna. Stay out of sight and you'll be out of their minds. She climbed the ladder slowly, until she reached the second floor of the barn to find more bundles of hay, along with a mat on the ground. The elf quietly approached the hay and after some adjustments, she managed to make a small comfortable makeshift bed for herself.

Hungry but not cold, the elf let out a shaky and scared breath as she closed her eyes…

A door opening quickly jolted the elf awake with a short gasp. Merrill quickly dove into the hay, allowing herself to be buried with straw. She heard footsteps shuffling on the floor, accompanied by some grumbles here and there about something to do with chores. Her breath became short when she heard the ladder being shifted slightly and quickly averted her eyes when she saw the top of the head of the human.

She shook in her hiding spot, breathing became shallower and quicker as her heart raced. Then suddenly something poked her in her side. She jumped and accidentally fell out of the hay and onto the floor on her side, quickly scrambling away from the human in fear.

She looked up to see no one, but upon lowering her gaze, she spotted a child. A boy, two years older she guessed, with messy unkempt black hair but with the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. He wore a dark tunic that had several patches around it, brown trousers with patches of dirt and straw stuck to it. In his hand was a stick, no doubt the object that poked and spooked the poor girl.

Merrill had never seen a human before, and already her heart was beating like a drum as she looked at the boy fearfully. The boy seemed to be frozen on the spot too she saw, his eyes wide with surprise but also, fear? He slowly dropped his stick and looked at her. 'Hi', he greeted softly. His voice so young she noted but there was that Ferelden accent in it, strong. She refused to reply, her voice was lost and all her options were on just staring at him with fear.

The boy frowned at this. 'Hello? Greetings?', he tried. She wasn't an idiot as much as her clan mates tease her for it, Merrill was fluent in the human tongue as much as the next dalish elf. The boy folded his arms. He gave her a friendly smile. 'I'm Garret, Garret Hawke. What's your name?', he asked. Once more she refused, biting her inner cheek.

'Bunny!'.

She blinked. He was grinning stupidly at her. 'I'm calling you Bunny until you say otherwise!', he proclaimed. At this, she pouted and glared at him as he childishly announced her name to no one. 'Nice to meet you, Bunny! How are you today Bunny? Where did you come from Bunny?', he persisted. 'My name is not "Bunny"!', shouted Merrill angrily. Garret then grinned as she suddenly clasped her mouth in fear, her eyes wide like an actual bunny caught by humans.

'Then what's your name?', he asked. '…Merrill', she mumbled, shyly. Garret then took her hand and shook it. 'Nice to meet you Merrill!', he said. The elf looked at the human, confused and absolutely lost for words. All her lessons about humans had warned her to avoid them like the plagues, that they were cruel and heartless, and they despised elves. But this one…

Garret then looked at her, realizing she was soaked to the bone. 'Why are you all wet?', he asked, pointing at her. Before she could answer, the door opened up again. 'Garret! Where are you?', called a much deeper voice. Merrill jumped in fear but before she could do anything, Hawke turned to wave at his searcher. 'Andraste's blood Garret, what are you doing out in the barn so late?'. Climbing up the ladder and then standing before him was no doubt his father. Merrill felt her blood freeze when she saw how tall her was, taller than even the elders of her clan.

Wearing a pair of grey trousers with a large coat around his body, soaked by the rain and wearing a cloak. He removed it to show his blackish hair and soft blue eyes, a dark beard around his face. He turned to the elf, surprised. 'Whose this?', he asked. 'Merrill!', Hawke said. Merrill gulped fearfully, keeping her distance from the humans. The man knelt down and looked at her, taking in her smaller frame and soaked clothing. He gave her a warm smile.

'Ane'thra Da'len', he greeted. The elf looked at him with shock, she never heard a human could speak elvish. 'Ah, based on that reaction, I'd say you are a dalish elf, are you not?', he asked. She shyly nodded. He rubbed his chin in thought before he stood up. 'Did you get separated from your clan child?'. She again nodded. His eyes grew softer as he turned to his son. He patted him on the head, ruffling his hair. 'You and your sense of finding people never ceases to amaze me', he said. Garret laughed happily as he placed both hands on his father's hand. The father turned to Merrill.

'Follow me child'.

'How many times have I said not to go out in the storms Garret?', Leandra chastised, drying off the boy's head with a cloth, making the boy laugh. 'You could've gotten sick or lost in that! You're so careless sometimes', she said. Merrill giggled at the boy as she wrapped herself in the blanket tightly watching Garret make stupid faces as his mother dried him off.

'But mama, I made a new friend!', he said. Leandra rolled her eyes. 'I'm certain you were attempting to play in the hay than try to make a new friend child', she said. Garret just grinned at his mother after she finished off drying him. 'Now then, to bed with you two', she said. She turned to Merrill and knelt down. 'You'll be sharing a room with Garret tonight, his sister will stay with her brother', she said warmly. Merrill nodded.

The bed room was spacious with two beds face each other across the room, windows pelted by rain, several wooden toys scattered around the floor, wardrobes and dressers here and there. 'You can have Bethany's bed, she has the softest one', Garret offered. Merrill climbed into the bed dressed in smaller clothes that belonged to Bethany when she was a smaller child, sighing happily from the softness of the sheets and bed itself.

She looked at Garret as he climbed into his own bed, yawning. 'Goodnight Merrill', he said. '…Goodnight…Garret…', she said shyly but still had that little smile on her face. As she closed her eyes and allowed herself to be lured off to sleep, a comforting feel surrounded her.

She was safe…

A/N: So this was a story I've been pondering for awhile now and since it's a new idea, I'd figure I'd try and get this out there.

So for this week there won't be an update for CAD, sorry but a few things came up and I've got a project to do. I'll be doing this story to make up for it along with if anyone wants to request a short with these two, message me and I'll get on it!

Also in regards to a guest's request about CAD, namely the Legacy and Mark of the Assassin DLC story, I won't be doing it. I'm sorry for those of you who want, but I just don't have much drive to do it. Maybe in the future but until then.

Thanks for reading, stay safe and stay awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

Lost and Found

Chapter 2

The sun was shining down upon the fields of Lothering with the grass glistening in the morning light. The sounds of civilization became the song of the new day as Merrill followed closely behind Garret while carrying a bucket of water from the river by the farm while the latter carried a huge bundle of sticks.

The human was occasionally peeking over his shoulders to make sure the elf hadn't gone a different direction or wandered off again. She smiled shyly at him, his concern sweet. He just grinned again and carried on leading her back home.

The village was a wonder for the dalish, never seeing so many humans in one place along with elves and the occasional dwarf. It was mind boggling to see so many faces here and there along with all the tall buildings that made her feel like a tiny pebble compared to a mountain. The stalls were filled with trinkets and other things. It was jarring to say the least yet Hawke didn't seem bothered. Then again he knew the area like the back of his hand.

His father had left home earlier this morning to see if he could track down her clan as soon as possible, but Merrill knew her clan wouldn't risk camping closely to the human settlements for many reasons. She doubted he'd find them easily but then again his son found her quite easily.

Returning home to the small yet comfortable home of the Hawkes, they were met by Leandra and her daughter Bethany, attending to the laundry while Carver, the brother, was pushing a wheel burrow of coal into the barn. 'Garret…', his mother started, looking at the large pile of sticks in his small arms. 'Yes mother?', he asked with that smile again. The mother folded her arms as smirk appeared on her face. 'Didn't I ask you to bring me a few?', she questioned.

'And I got lots!', he affirmed. 'Yes…but where did you get them?'. At this, Merrill could see the human's smaller form shrink under her gaze as he looked at the stump. '…At the river's edge', he muttered. Merrill had to hold back her giggles as Leandra flicked her son's forehead. 'Garret, I strictly forbade you from going there. You know about the wolves and other wild life that prowl the area'.

Merrill couldn't fault the mother for this, it was true enough. She saw a pack of wild boars prowling the area while Hawke scooped water from the river, and that was luck on their end she hoped. Garret however just grinned stupidly after his mother's chastise, putting the sticks in the bunker among the larger ones his father gathered. 'Can we go play now?', he asked. Leandra sighed tiredly before she gave him a nod. 'Stay in the field and don't wander off into the woods again', she said.

'Promise!', Garret said. However his mother just looked at Merrill. 'Would you kindly make sure he keeps his word dear?', she asked sweetly. Merrill nodded shyly. Garret then led her to the large open field, humming away while Merrill twiddled her thumbs. It had been a week now since she was welcomed into the Hawke family. They were kind to her she admits, going so far sweeter than her clan's elders.

Leandra was a nice mother she says to herself. There was sternness in her that she wondered if all mothers had; the amount of times Garret got into trouble clearly shows she needed it if she was to keep him safe. She treated Merrill kindly, often showing her human techniques of cooking and even a bit of culture of the humans.

Carver was always grumpy she noticed, sure she got on well with him but he always glared at Garret and they always argued and fought, namely with sticks and in the fields with Bethany and her as spectators, the former cheering on her older brother while she would cheer for Carver. She hadn't spent much time with him because of this, but she was fine with it.

Bethany was a true gem among the family though, she was seemingly ecstatic to have another mage among them. When Merrill wasn't helping or playing with Garret, she was with Bethany a lot, playing with her and even joining her in her magical practice.

Garret then planted himself on the field, overlooking the small village of Lothering and the land beyond the hills. He smiled at her as the elf joined him. 'It's really pretty when the sun rises', he said. He was right she could see, the gentle rays of light beaming down upon the village in that morning light, the clouds dispersing slowly to allow the ocean of blue to bath the world in beauty. Merrill smiled as Garret laid on his back, looking up the sky.

'…Do you miss your clan?', he asked, not looking at her. 'Yes…I miss the Keeper, and Lyn, Tamlen…', she mused. 'Keeper?', he asked. 'Our leader and my mentor, she is teaching me about magic', she explained. Garret hummed in response as they watched the clouds lazily float above them. Merrill mimicked Garret and laid on her back watching the clouds above, a sense of peace washing over them and the cool winds made laying down more relaxing.

'Papa said you're a dalish elf…how come you don't have drawings on your face?', he asked. Merrill looked at him, meeting his curious blue eyes. She blinked at the question though until he gestured her cheeks. 'Papa told me elves have drawings on their faces, he said it was to sym…sym…mark them', he said. Merrill pouted. 'They're not drawings, they're called…umm…what was it?', she tried, but her pout was replaced by confusion as the words her Keeper used were there but the pronunciation was tricky.

'Vas, vasa…darn it I can't remember', she pouted. Garret laughed at the pout, poking her. Merrill then poked him back, a bit harder then he, but then he just poked back, and she retaliated. Eventually it became a battle of pokes between the two, with Garret then using both hands to poke the smaller elf as Merrill decided to use all her fingers to fight back.

Suddenly Hawke stiffened when her finger brushed across his side, his hands ceasing movement. Merrill looked at him, before a smile begun to form. 'Garret?'. 'Are you, ticklish?', she asked. Garret refused to answer that question as she saw him shuffle away from her. She grinned and tackled him into the field, before pinning him down and then ran her fingers along his rib cage. Garret burst into a fit of giggles, kicking his legs wildly as Merrill went for his weak spots.

However the boy was stronger and no sooner did she slightly relent, he managed to roll them until they rolled together down the hill, both laughing together until they accidentally rolled so quickly they both landed in the river…

Merrill refused to look up as she joined Garret in looking down at their feet, dripping wet and shivering slightly while Leandra scold them both. Malcolm was just laughing behind her at the two, chuckling happily. 'Malcolm this is not funny!', she reprehended, turning to her husband. 'Heh, heh, I'd like to think otherwise dear', he said.

Bethany and Carver were also giggling at the two wet children. They were certainly a sore sight to look at, both drenched in water and mud, Merrill had several twigs and leaves in her hair while Garret had a mud spot on his face. 'Maker have mercy on me…', Leandra lamented as she sighed. She then turned her gaze back to the children, now facing her. 'So, what do you two have to say for yourselves?'.

That was an easy answer for both children.

'HE/SHE STARTED IT!', the two children exclaimed, pointing at each other accusingly.

And thus, another round of laughs was made.

Leandra groaned. 'Ooh for…just go to the washroom and I'll prepare a bath for you too'.

'But mama, they had one', Bethany said with giggle. 'Don't you start dear or you'll be peeling potatoes for a month', warned Leandra. Bethany wisely ceased any other form of giggles or jabs. 'Now you two, bath', she said.

As the two kids walked, they both turned on each other.

'Traitor'.

'Liar!'.

'Sticky hair!'.

'Mud face!'.

Malcolm laughed along with his children as the two headed for the bathing room as Leandra rubbed her temples, smiling to herself.

"Just when I thought he couldn't be more trouble…", she thought happily.

Part 2. I'm not entirely sure how much more I'll write out for this, so its not gonna be a long series. This week I will post the next chapter of CAD, I have one more story for today due to a request. So look forward to that.

Stay safe and awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Lost and Found

Chapter 3

Saying "farewell" to someone is not easy, it was a hard and heart wrenching thing a person had to do. The last time Merrill had to say farewell to someone was her family when she was accepted to become the First of the Sabre clan.

It was a task she found almost unbearable to do since she was never to see them again until she reached becoming the Keeper of her clan, and even now she doubted she'd reach that milestone.

Now though? This hurt more than ever.

Malcolm had finally tracked down the clan a day ago and had prepared for the small journey to them. Of course the elf was joyful to learn her clan was close and home would be waiting for her. Yet she felt conflict within her heart when she looked at the family of Hawke, leaving them…

Bethany cried first, but then she was happy to see her new best friend finally be able to go back to her clan again despite her leaving. Merrill wasn't certain how she managed to compose herself and not bawl her little eyes out when she had to say goodbye to her. Carver, despite their short interactions, even hoped she'd stick around for a little longer.

By far though, the person she was going to miss the most is Garret. The poor boy looked so heart broken when she had to go, like someone telling him his pet just died. Sure he was putting on a brave face to show he was happy she was going home again, but even the elf could see the heartache in his eyes.

Thankfully Malcolm agreed to allow his son to journey with them to keep Merrill company. The journey was short much to their dismay, about half a day's trek towards the outskirts of Denerim. They spotted the clan ahead of them and after some careful instructions to his son, Malcolm announced themselves to the clan. Of course there was some hostility towards the human but upon seeing Merrill and after some charisma and charm Malcolm was escorted with the two into their camp.

Granted Merrill was happy to see the Keeper again, her mother figure hugged her in front of everyone warmed her up. It turns out the hunters were searching for the child for the days she went missing and were eventually forced to move on due to human forces threatening them.

Malcolm and Garret were allowed to stay in the camp for the night after the sun had descended behind the mountains, not wanting to risk being spotted by brigands or thugs during their walk. Merrill however despite her mother ordering her to remain in their tent, snuck out to see Garret one more time before he had to leave.

They both met up by the small lake near the camp site, sat on the bend in silence as the sounds of the crickets filled the silence for them. 'When are you and Malcolm leaving?', she asked softly. 'Tomorrow at sunrise', Garret answered weakly. Merrill's heart tugged at this, only a few hours remained before she had to say farewell to her friend, a friend who she became fond of almost instantly upon meeting him.

She felt her eyes watery at this, almost wishing Malcolm never found her clan even if it meant never returning to them. But this was her home, her clan was everything and even more importantly she would become their First in time and eventually their Keeper. 'I'm going to miss you', she whispered softly, sniffling. She heard him hiccup in response, his body shook as they sat there in silence. 'Me too…', he replied.

Then, Garret turned to her with a weak smile. 'Hey, maybe we'll see each other again? Ya know? In a few years, or maybe a few months?', he offered. A poor composition and a very unlikely one she realized as her clan would never risk Lothering again if the humans threatened them once, but she could see the effort he was making, trying to cheer her up. Merrill smiled weakly at his attempt none the less. Then he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a necklace and knelt down to her.

'Here', he offered. She looked to see a strange crest emblem on the small silver pendent, shiny and well cared for. 'Mother said this was the Amell crest back in Kirkwall', he explained. He took her hand and placed it in it, closing her hand. 'This is a promise between us, one day when we meet up we'll know', he promised. Merrill looked at the human, mesmerized by the steel of determination in his eyes.

Merrill nodded as she clutched the necklace, before she leapt and hugged him tightly.

Their cries were the only sound that resonated that night…

One last farewell and teary goodbyes, the humans left the clan, all the while the small elven child watched them disappear in the woods, still clutching the necklace around her neck. A promise that she will hold dear, her hopes for the day she'll see him again. Maybe not tomorrow, not a week or maybe even a year or two, but she knew deep in her heart she'll see him again…

A/N: Sorry for the delay on this, really lacking the motive for stories lately. But I hope you enjoyed these stories, thanks for reading. Stay awesome but more importantly stay safe!


End file.
